1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a covering and protector for existing rain gutters and roof-lines. The purpose of this invention is to cover the gutter to prevent the gutter from becoming clogged by leaves and other debris and to protect the roof-line from ice and snow damage. The covering protector of this invention is designed as one integral unit so that leaves, for example, and other debris which may clog the gutter can neither enter the gutter nor clog the protector, the openings in the protector which permit rain to pass into the gutter being horizontally disposed. The invention also prevents ice and snow from coming into contact with the wood portion of the roof where possible ice and rot damage can occur.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,110 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference) describes a rain gutter assembly which is configured to form a closed top surface which is mounted so that it is downwardly slanted to a rounded corner. The assembly then extends vertically downwardly forming a front wall having a plurality of specially configured apertures therein. Each aperture includes a generally inwardly and downwardly extending flap provided along the top edge of the aperture for receiving and directing rain water into the gutter. The assembly then extends horizontally to form a bottom gutter surface and then upwardly to form a back wall. The ends of the back wall and of the downwardly slanted top surface are fastened to each other to close the gutter and to affix the gutter in its desired location. The present invention solves several problems associated with the design shown in this patent.
Although the two upward extending collars where the rear portion of the gutter and the top covering of the gutter meet are affixed to the fascia board, and protect the fascia board from water being blown on it, the collars do not protect the plywood or wood portion of the roof itself from coming into contact with ice and snow. In wintertime, snow may be blown onto the top portion of the covering and the adjacent roof portion and may otherwise accumulate on the top of the covering and roof. This snow can turn to ice and damage the roof. Warmer temperatures within the structure in combination with colder outside temperatures creates a pressure differential so that, as the ice in contact with the wood portion of the roof melts (due to higher temperatures within the structure), the water is drawn into the pores of the wood in an osmotic process which results in rotting of the wood portion of the roof near the gutter line. The rotting wood leads to water leaks into the structure necessitating costly roof repairs or premature replacement of the entire roof. The moist environment also contributes to infestation by carpenter ants which cause further destruction of rafters, fascia and soffits.
A further problem with the rain gutter assembly described in the '110 patent occurs when the structure is subjected to wind driven rainfall in certain directions and velocities. Some of this wind driven rainfall bypasses the patented protector causing streaking of the front surface of the gutter and then falling directly to the ground. The streaking is unsightly and the falling water leads to safety problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,775 describes protective coverings which are "deflector" type devices having a flat portion which is affixed to the roof itself (either on top of the shingles or slid beneath the shingles) and a lower arcuate surface which is mounted above the lip of the gutter. In principle, water coming from the roof will flow onto the top flat portion of the deflector device following its path to the arcuate surface where, in accordance with principles of surface adhesion, water will adhere to the surface and be delivered into the gutter as the debris carried by the water is jettisoned off the arcuate surface. However, difficulties ensue because of how the arcuate portion of the deflector device is attached to the gutter and held in place. Typically, clips such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,390 are used to hold the deflector device of the '775 patent in position above the gutter. The bracket consists of a lower portion which has a reversed direction to the upper curve and is designed to rest on the upper edge of the outside wall of the gutter being affixed via tabs to the inside lip of the gutter. The bracket is then secured to the gutter by bending the bracket down the outside wall of the gutter thus pulling the tab tight to the inside lip of the gutter.
The difficulty with brackets of this type is that they are not fully stationary at the gutter-bracket juncture. Thus, the top edge of the flat portion of the deflector device must be made stationary to the roof via a combination of adhesive strips and by placing nails into the roof to prevent horizontal and/or vertical movement from wind and storms which could cause the deflector device to be blown off the gutter. The drawbacks are that the adhesive strip increases the cost and time required for installation and the nail (which is required to make the panel stationary), simply introduces one more place on each panel (typically in 3 to 5 foot lengths) where water can enter through the shingles into the roof possibly causing in-wall leaks and damage to the roof, itself.
Further problems with deflector devices arise because the lower portion of the device, below the arcuate portion nearest the gutter lip, leaves an approximately 3/8" to 1/2" horizontal open edge along the entire length of the gutter. Though in theory the debris is to be jettisoned away, this does not occur in practice. As much as 50% of the debris which is washed over the arcuate portion of the covering clogs this opening or enters the horizontal opening thus clogging the gutter. This requires that the protector device be periodically removed from the gutter and downspouts, necessitating removal and replacement of fasteners and nails which removal and replacement further increases the likelihood of creation of water pathways through the shingles into the structure itself.
A still further problem with deflector devices of the type discussed above is with certain types of trees such as oak trees, the falling debris in the springtime hangs over the roof and the protective covering device. Further, heavy rain causing debris to be washed over the arcuate surface of the protector does not jettison the debris, but rather results in the debris adhering to the protector. In heavy tree cover, the debris is sufficient to clog the apertures of the device shown in the '110 patent or close off longitudinal horizontal opening of the protectors in the '775 patent. Rainwater bypasses the protector, runs over the outer edge of the rain gutter and onto the ground. Unsightly streaking of the gutter occurs and water dripping onto the ground may result in hazardous conditions from icicles, icing or a loosening of the gutter because of the weight of the ice.
It is desirable to provide a means to remove debris from the front surface of the protector. A brush on a telescopic pole is employed to avoid the need for a ladder. However, when such a brush is used with the prior art protectors, the debris are usually caused to be knocked through the longitudinally horizontal surface and into the gutter.